


Macaroons II

by aqua31092



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua31092/pseuds/aqua31092
Summary: Two years have passed since Jungkook and Jimin began dating and things have not been going so great for the couple. Dating a member of the most popular boy group in Korea is not easy and Jimin wonders if their relationship is only hurting both of them.Jungkook is racked with guilt for neglecting Jimin but still he can't seem to let her go even if he believes it might be what's best for her.Jaebum has always cared very much for Jimin but he'd always thought it was a brotherly sort of love. He slowly comes to realize that there might be more to his feelings than he first thought.





	Macaroons II

Park Jimin sat demurely upon the leather couch in Got7’s waiting room. The boys were currently seated all around her eating their breakfast and Jimin was alternating between scrolling through her phone and glaring at Kim Yugyeom. The boy was innocently nibbling on a chunk of honeydew melon laughing at something Bambam was saying, completely oblivious to the dark gaze Jimin was sending his way. She wasn’t actually angry with her friend, it was more annoyance than anything else. The girl had been sleeping peacefully when she’d been awoken by a smiling Yugyeom, banging at her front door, instructing her to get dressed as she   was coming along to Arirang with Got7. Naturally Jimin had attempted to close the door in his face but the boy had been quick to slip inside before she could manage to do so. Which is how she now found herself bitter and bored glaring daggers at her friend.

 Suddenly Yugyeom blinked and their eyes met. He seemed so genuinely surprised by the irritation on her face that despite herself the girl felt her frown slowly give way to a small reassuring smile. Her friend was a good guy though she wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and forget her problems Jimin knew that Yugyeom had only good intentions in bringing her here. Even she could admit that she had not been herself in the last few months. Some of it had to do with the stress of preparing an album of course, but most of the anxiety she’d been feeling lately could be attributed to her boyfriend Jeon Jungkook. Or to be more precise it was his absence that was laying heavily on her mind.

The girl sighed and leaned further back into the couch. She missed him horribly.

“Jiminie.” Jinyoung’s quiet voice broke through the cloud of misery that had begun to form around her.

“Yes, oppa?

Jinyoung was looking at her with barely concealed worry in his impossibly dark eyes. His black hair was parted to the side and combed neatly, and he wore a navy coat and dark slacks that paired with his undeniably handsome face gave him the air of a young prince. For one foolish moment Jimin wanted to ask her oppa to save her from her own tender feelings. He seemed so reliable and perfect as he watched her she almost believed he could somehow find a way to take her pain away.

“You aren’t eating Jiminie.” He speared a chunk of pineapple with his fork and held it up to her mouth. The girl frowned at her oppa feeling rather embarrassed but obediently swallowed the piece of fruit. She hadn’t had much of an appetite in the last few days and she knew her friends were worried about her. She mustered a smile though the food tasted like ash in her mouth.

“You haven’t been eating enough these last few days, Jiminie. Are you feeling alright?”

The girl turned away from Jinyoung and towards Jaebum who was watching her with a slight frown on his handsome face. He was dressed similarly to Jinyoung though his coat was black velvet and he wore an array of silver earrings and rings. Jimin had always found it rather interesting how her two oppas could be both polar opposites and strikingly similar at once. Jinyoung was like a modern-day prince charming while Jaebum could have been a rebel leader in his past life. There was an edge to Jb. A sharpness that had dulled over the years but still remained just below the surface. Strangely enough instead of scaring Jimin it made her feel absurdly secure.

“I’m fine, oppa.” It was a lie and while the girl hated lying to her oppa she hated worrying the older boy even more.

The frown on his face didn’t fade though, if anything it deepened and Jimin knew he didn’t buy her little white lie. He opened his mouth as if to say more but was interrupted by a staff member knocking on the door of their dressing room letting them know they were next in line to perform. Jaebum sighed but stood and gestured to the rest of the members to stand as well. From the door way, he turned to address her before slipping out into the hall.

“Park Jimin, when we comeback I expect to see your plate clean okay?”

A genuine smile tugged at the girl’s mouth at her oppa’s concern and for one foolish moment Jimin honestly considered asking Jaebum to stay with her, knowing that his presence would be enough to keep the bitter loneliness away. She said nothing though and merely watched him leave.  Sighing she picked at the plate of fruit before her and forced a few pieces of it down her throat. After a few moments more of doing this, she gave up and leaned back into the couch closing her eyes. Jungkook’s handsome face came to mind as it always did these days. It wasn’t as though she had no idea of what she was getting into when she began dating the other singer. The life of an idol was a grueling one. They weren’t discouraged from dating merely because of their fans but also because their schedules didn’t allow time for such things. As a celebrity herself, these are things that she knew and yet knowing them to be true did nothing to sooth the pain within her. Close to six months had passed since the last time the couple had stood in the same room. BTS had kicked off the year with a world tour and though they’d returned home a couple of months prior they had immediately begun production on their comeback and Jimin had yet to see Jungkook. Of course, they did text each other and talk on the phone but such things were poor substitutes.  Jimin reached for her phone and began to scroll through her Twitter which was of course filled with talk about BTS and the teaser that had been released yesterday. The girl smiled bitterly it had of course been one of Jungkook and she had watched it with tears in her eyes. She ran her fingers through her long silvery hair and laid down on the couch, tucking her legs beneath the blanket she always carried with her. Staring blankly at her phone she soon fell into a short, fitful sleep.

 

A half an hour or so later Jimin awoke with a start and bolted upright. She looked around the dressing room and found it still empty, sighing the girl stood and decided to wait for her friends out in the hall. Her heels clicked against the marble tiles as she made her way slowly towards the foyer where the three main hallways converged. There were paintings lining the walls there and Jimin picked one she found to be especially pretty and stared up at it, admiring the smooth brushstrokes of color against the large canvas. They were a smattering of soft pastel colors and reminded Jimin of a box of macaroons. She thought of the beautifully crafted cake Jungkook had sent her for birthday, it had been a delicate thing topped with cream and a lovely arrangement of macaroons. Jimin had hated cutting in to it but Jungkook had called her on skype to watch her eat it. She’d been horribly embarrassed but also deliriously happy.

“Oh god…” Jimin mumbled in embarrassment as tears filled her eyes. She rubbed furiously at her cheeks and started walking towards the doors, she would send Jinyoung a text but all she wanted now was to hide in her apartment. She’d almost reached the exit when a group of people began spilling through the doors. Jimin froze in place. There, only a few feet away from her, the members of BTS were entering the building. Rapmonster, Jin, Suga, Jhope, Jimin, Taehyung, and…

“Jungkook…” Jimin called out softly. Their entrance was slightly chaotic due to all their various staff members but somehow her boyfriend still heard her. The boy looked as stunned as she felt for a moment before a soft smile settled over his handsome features. Jimin took a step forward or at least she attempted to but her knees buckled suddenly and black began clouding her vision. She thought she heard someone shout her name perhaps Jinyoung or Jaebum and then there was only darkness and a horrible burst of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is the first chapter. I know its kind of short and boring and sad but its to kind of paint a picture of how long the two have gone with out seeing each other and how its affecting Jimin. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed see you next time!


End file.
